Human Sacrifice Alice Crossover
by Solarina
Summary: A dream becomes a nightmare and four 'Alices' are killed off. Disclaimer: I do not own the song, the lyrics and original story belong to Vocaloid. And I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story will not have a happy ending.

AN: Anyways, this fanfic was inspired by a Vocaloid video called "Human Sacrifice Alice" or "Hitobashira Arisu." To find this on Youtube just type _Human Sacrifice Alice _and you'll find many versions of this song. Four characters are from video games and one character is from the anime world. And yes, I will upload the first chapters of _Alternative Universe_ soon. (Or I'll try to ^-^' )

P.S. There's also one version that has Smash Bros. Brawl characters in it! Unfortunately, there's no direct way to get there, but it's easy to find.

* * *

Prologue

The Dream

In some place was a little dream. Who dreamed it, unknown… Such a truly little dream it was. The little dream thought: "I don't want to be vanishing like this! How can I make people watch me?"  
The little dream thought and thought… and finally came up with an idea.  
"I can get people to stray into me and let them create the world."

So, the dream became a nightmare.

* * *

n:A I kow it's short! I'll try to upload all the chapters today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The First Alice

_Ichi-banme Arisu wa isamashiku  
__Ken wo katate ni fushigi no kuni  
__Ironna monowo kiri sutete  
__Makkana michiwo siite itta._

_Sonna Arisu wa morino oku  
__Tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete  
__Morini dekita michi igai ni  
__Kanojyono seiwo siru subewa nashi._

_The first Alice was gallant  
__With sword in one hand, to the Wonderland  
__Cutting various things down  
__Went on spreading a truly red path._

_As for such Alice, in a depth of woods  
__Like a criminal, got cooped up inside  
__Other than the path made in the woods  
__There was no way to know of her existence._

A young man with a red shirt and black pants wandered into the Wonderland. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and matching blue-ring earrings.  
He soon found himself in the woods. As he walked through the green and brown forest paths, he saw a plain white envelope lying on the ground. It had a red spade-shaped sticker on it. When the young man picked it up, it turned into a sword. Embedded in the hilt was a spade -shaped ruby. When it glinted the man's eyes went from blue to red. The sword was so beautiful, it shined brightly. The man had not held such a beautiful sword in a long time, but he felt the familiar rush of excitement running through his veins.

"Use it, Link." the dream whispered in his mind. "You know how to use it. You can do anything you want with this sword. This is your world to make."

A demon-like smirk appeared on Link's lips. He clutched the sword tightly in his left hand and ran down the forest path, laughing like a psychopath. He swung the sword at the flowers, trees, and animals, cutting anything down that was in his way. Wherever Link went he left a red trail behind him.

By now his sword was red with blood as were his clothes. There were also little spot of blood on his face. He loved the new color of the forest path, especially since he was the one who created it.  
However, one day, Link got lost. He followed the red paths in hopes of finding his way back, but they were the same: red. He walked in constant circles.  
The forest was taking its revenge on him by trapping him like the murderer he was. Sharp black thorns grew rapidly around him and they wrapped themselves around Link's neck and wrists. Blood oozed from his wounds.

"Tasukete (Help me)!" cried Link.

It was no use. The thorns continued to grow and they served as a prison cell for Link. Even though he was trapped he continued to clutch the sword in his left hand.  
The dream cackled loudly as Link's screams filled the forest.  
A red door with a spade on it appeared. It marked the world Link had created. A world of red. A world that now served as his own prison.

Link had lost his mind to power.

Link was the Alice of Spades.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
The Second Alice

_Ni-banme Arisu wa otanashiku  
__Utawo utatte fushigi no kuni  
__Ironna otowo afure sasete  
__Kurutta sekaiwo umidasita._

_Sonna Arisu wa barano hana  
__Ikarete otoko ni uchi korosarete  
__Makkana hanawo ichi-rin sakase  
__Minnani medarare karete-yuku._

_The second Alice was meek  
__Singing a song, to the Wonderland  
__Flooding with various tones  
__Created a mad world._

_As for such Alice, a flower of a rose  
__Got shot and killed by a crazy man  
__Bloomed a single flower truly red  
__Loved and enjoyed by everyone, withered away._

Another young man wandered into the Wonderland. He was clad in blue clothing; even his hair was blue. He was meek and he had a lovely voice. He sang for himself, for friends, and even the world.

The dream grinned devilishly as it laid a paper under a rose tree.

When the man came by he saw it and, out of curiosity, picked it up. It had a song on it. When the young man began to sing it his blue eyes took a look of madness in themselves and a blue diamond appeared on his hand.

"Come now, Marth." said the dream. "You love to sing. Sing this song to the whole world."

Marth obeyed and sang this song of madness to everyone. Wherever he went there was only madness. The very world he created was a mad one.

One day, as Marth continued to sing the song, a cross-eyed man from his own world shot him in the chest. Even, as blood fell from the hole in his chest, Marth sang the song till his very last breath. As the life left his body, a beautiful rose grew from his wound.

This time, a blue door with a blue diamond appeared. It was the entrance to Marth's mad world.

Marth had lost his mind to madness and later on, his own life.

Marth was the Alice of Diamonds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
The Third Alice

_San-banme Arisu wa osanai ko  
__Kireina sugatade fushigino kuni  
__Ironna hitowo madowase te  
__Okashina kuniwo tsukuri-ageta._

_Sonna Arisu wa kunino jyoou  
__Ibitsuna yume ni tori-tsukare te  
__Kuchiyuku karadani obie nagara  
__Kunino chouten ni kunrin suru._

_The third Alice was a young child  
__With a fine form, to the Wonderland  
__Seducing various people  
__Created a strange country._

_As for such Alice, the queen of the country  
__Possessed by a distorted dream  
__While being frightened by a decaying body  
__Reigned in the apex of the country._

Yet another person entered the Wonderland. This time it was a little girl. She wore an aqua-colored dress with a white apron. Her long black hair was kept in two long ponytails. She was a beautiful child indeed.

As she walked through the Wonderland she spotted an apple tree. The apples looked so red and juicy. She picked one of them and took a bit. However, she didn't see the small shape of a green clover on it. When she swallowed the first bite, her eyes became wide with shock and turned green. A green clover mark appeared on her hand. She dropped the apple.

"My, my, Hinata." said the dream. "You are so beautiful. I feel sorry for those who haven't laid their eyes on you. In fact, you should go to them and show them what they have missed. You don't want to be selfish do you?"

Just like the other two Alices before her, Hinata gave in. She seduced many people as she grew into a woman and made a strange world. She was made queen and she reigned over her country.

But when she looked into the mirror after her coronation, she was horrified at what she saw. Her beauty was gone and all that remained was a broken body.

She locked herself in her room, which was in the highest tower of her castle, and never came out. Although, she was by herself, she put a white cloth over her face so that only her eyes were visible. She didn't even want to see herself in the mirror ever again.

Since then, Hinata has ruled the land from the tower of the castle.

She had lost her mind to a terrible goal: To have many suitors until her last day.

Hinata was the Alice of Clovers.

* * *

AN: Ah, it's my first fanfic okay? My Alternative Universe series should be better than this anyway. (I hope 0_0' *gulp*)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is the longest chapter in the story.

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Fourth Alice

_Morino komichi wo tadottari  
__Barano kino sitade ocha-kai  
__Oshiro karano shoutai-jyou wa  
__Haato no turamupu._

_Yon-banme Arisu wa futago no ko  
__Koukishin kara fushigino kuni  
__Ironna tobirawo kuguri nukete  
__Tsui sakki yatte kita bakari._

_Kino tsuyoi ane to kashikoi ototo  
__Ichi-ban Arisu ni chika-katta kedo  
__Futarino yume wa samenai mama  
__Fushigi no kuuni wo samayotta._

_Meanwhile, there was two children who followed the path of red  
__Had a tea party under the rose tree  
__An invitation from the castle for them was  
__The card of Hearts._

_The fourth Alice was child twins  
__From curiosity, to the Wonderland  
__Passing through various doors  
__Just arrived not long ago._

_Stubborn big sister and wise little brother  
__Although they were closest to Alice  
__The two never woke from the dream  
__Wandered the Wonderland._

Fraternal twin brothers were wandering the Wonderland. The oldest had brown spiky hair, slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes. The younger had blond spiky hair, pale skin, and the same blue eyes as his brother.

Tough big brother was named Sora and wise little brother was named Roxas.

They found a card with a yellow heart on it. Sora picked it up and when he did, a the same yellow heart appeared on his hand. They also found three doors: a red one, a blue one, and a green one.

They went through the red one first. In there, they followed the red forest path. Eventually, they saw many black thorns. When they took a closer look they saw Link trapped by his thorny prison. Dry blood covered his neck and wrists. The blood-stained sword was still in his left hand. When he saw the twins, he clutched the sword tightly and smiled at them.

"Tasukete kudasai (Please, help me)." he pleaded.

The twins looked at each other.

"What should we do, Sora?" asked Roxas.

"I dunno." answered the older twin.

"Onegai-desu! Tasukete! (Please! Help me!)" begged Link as he struggled against the thorns, causing his old wounds to reopen. "You two are the only ones who have found me. So surely you cab set me free." he continued in a meek voice.

Suddenly, a dark look appeared on Roxas' visage. His blue eyes became icy.

"I have an idea that will help you." he said to Link.

Link's expression lightened. "Honto ni (Really)?!"

Roxas smirked as he nodded his head.

He snatched the sword out of Link's hand and slashed him across the chest. With Link's life, the black thorns disappeared. Link's body laid faced down on the ground and his left hand was stretched out in front of him.

"You're such a kind person, Roxas." said Sora, his eyes now yellow. "You put him out of his misery."

"Yeah, I know." said Roxas. "Hey, listen, can we go somewhere else? I'm sick of this place."

"Alright. Let's get out of here."

The twins left Link's world and entered the blue door. The first thing they saw was a lone rose tree with such beautiful roses.

"Ooh! How pretty!" exclaimed Sora as he ran towards it.

Roxas dragged Link's bloody sword behind him as he joined Sora.

"Hey, Sora, let's rest here for awhile and have some tea." said Roxas.

"Okay."

Sora had a basket with him and inside were two porcelain tea cups and a metal thermos filled with jasmine tea. He poured some into each cup. The twins sat underneath the rose tree and just talked and laughed.

When they finished their little tea party, the twins left the world and passed through a green door. They were amazed to see a large castle in front of them. Seeing that there were no guards, the brothers entered the building.

Roxas continued to drag Link's sword behind him. As the boys walked in the hallways, Roxas stopped in front of a mirror and looked at his hands. He didn't have a heart on his hand like Sora's did… so he would make his own. He took some of Link's blood from the sword and drew a red heart on his hand. He smiled at his work of art.

Suddenly, he heard sobbing from a nearby room. He entered through the double door and saw Hinata on her knees with her hands covering her clothed face. Her sobs racked at her body. She looked up at Roxas.

"Come no closer. I'm hideous!" she said.

Roxas walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, your Highness," he said gently, "You'll regain your beauty again soon."

He thrust the sword through Hinata's chest and quickly withdrew it.

"Now you can be beautiful in the afterlife." said Roxas.

He went back to the door and looked at the corpse. Hinata laid in a puddle of her own blood.

Roxas smirked and put a finger over his lips. "Shh."

He closed the door and saw Sora walking towards him.

"Where were you, Roxas?! I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said angrily.

"Gomenasai, Sora (I'm sorry, Sora). I was just looking for the queen." said Roxas.

"Oh! Did you find her?" asked Sora, his anger disappearing.

"I did and she told me we could stay here as long as we want. She said she was so lonely, but now she's happy that we're here. That's why she sent us that card." lied Roxas.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Sora.

During this entire time, the dream had been watching them. But it wasn't cackling like it usually did. Instead, it watched over them as they slept.

"They're perfect." said the dream. "They will be the ones who will stay here forever. They will keep me from disappearing."

So the dream took their souls as they slept so that they could wander the Wonderland forever. The twins would never wake from their slumber.

They were the Fourth Alice who would always walk the red forest path; who would always have tea parties under the rose tree; who would always live in the enormous castle; who would always wander the Wonderland.

Sora and Roxas were the Alice of Hearts.

* * *

AN: This is the only time I'm gonna make Roxas the younger twin. Like most people, I imagine them as twin brothers. I prefer Roxas to being the older one since he's more serious and Sora's more carefree. Yes, Roxas will be the older one in AU. Read Alternative Unviverse or Roxas will come and kill you in your sleep. Lock your doors if he does come! 0_0


End file.
